various types of cage assemblies have been utilized to permit a baseball or softball player to take batting practice. Such cages typically include a net draped over but not attached to, a super structure so as to stop the batted balls. However, the super structure or framework of such cages is usually made from metal or other heavy material and is permanently anchored in the ground. Also, the use of such heavy framework presents a hazard to the batter and to others when a batted ball ricochets off the framework. Also, balls often get caught in the net due to the free hanging suspension of the net from the framework.
Furthermore, conventional batting cages are permanently erected out of doors and therefore cannot be used during inclement weather. It is also difficult to erect a batting cage indoors without damaging the floors.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved batting cage.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable batting cage which can be erected indoors or out of doors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a floor mat for anchoring the framework of the batting cage and for protecting the floor of an indoor arena.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which is portable.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage having a framework constructed of lightweight, shock absorbing plastic pipe.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which completely surrounds the user and which causes balls to drop straight downwardly when hit into the cage netting or framework.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which minimizes the ricochet of the ball off the super structure.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage in which a one piece net is attached directly to the framework rather than being suspended over the framework.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage in which the stress along each arcuately shaped frame member is balanced.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage in which the environmental conditions outside of the cage are maintained within the cage.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage having a shape which can be easily realigned and adjusted by adjusting the anchoring cables.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which can be used indoors or outdoors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which is not inhibitive to the batter.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which simulates game conditions.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a batting cage which is easy to assemble and disassemble, and which is safe and durable in use.